Ámbar Esmeralda
by Megg007Nat
Summary: Lo que más te llama la atención de una persona son sus ojos, y si es de esa persona especial mucho más, tal vez, te fijas en ella más de lo que deberías... Pésimo summary xD entren y lean!


-¡Lily, Espera! ¡Necesito hablar con tigo! – un joven de cabello negro azabache corría por el pasillo de la biblioteca, tenía que decirle algo a "su amada" de manera urgente

-Dime James- decía una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, con una dulce sonrisa, porque, aunque ustedes no lo crean, hace un par de meses que "Potter" pasó a ser James, se preguntarán, ¿cómo ocurrió eso? Yo creía que ellos se odiaban.

Sucedió algo así, en una luna llena:

_-Eres… ¡Eres un animago ilegal! ¡POTTER! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?_

_-¡Cállate Evans! Alguien nos puede oír_

_-¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO QUE ALGUIEN NOS ESCUCHE! ¡ES MÁS! LE DIRÉ AHORA MISMO A LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!_

_-¡NO, EVANS! – dijo sosteniendo el brazo de la joven, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos –Por favor, si alguien se entera de esto… pueden expulsarnos._

_-¿Expulsarlos?- musitó, ya un poco más calmada – Eso significa que… ¿Todos los merodeadores son animagos?_

_-Casi… Evans, casi le aciertas, si te calmas, te explico- Lily ante estas palabras que parecían más de súplica, cedió y se dirigieron al lago, donde, podían tener un poco de privacidad, o por lo menos, que nadie los escuchara._

_-Muy bien Potter, tienes cinco minutos-_

_-Está bien- pronunció, y como acto reflejo se llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, revolviéndose su ya indomable cabello. –Canuto me matará si sabe que te lo dije- Lily lo miró de una forma tan desafiante que prefirió no irse con rodeos. –Supongo que piensas que nuestros apodos tienen algo que ver, ¿no?_

_-La verdad, Potter, pienso que sus apodos son tan faltos de imaginación como la explicación que supongo estás inventando en este momento, ¿no es así?- Pudo notar que al pronunciar estas palabras, el joven que estaba delante suyo se sintió ligeramente ofendido_

_-Mentir, ¿yo? ¡JA! –Comenzó a reírse de una forma tan cínica y falta de gracia, que Lily supuso que James se había vuelto loco – No Evans, esta vez me has pillado, como la prefecta perfecta que eres, ¿a qué si? _

_-Mira Potter…_

_-Ahí vas de nuevo Evans… cada vez que hablas dices mi apellido, ¿no será que te gusto, Lily?_

_-Evans Potter, para ti soy Evans, y antes me caso con el calamar gigante… Ahora si me trajiste para tratar de ligar con migo, no se para que vine- Lily se disponía a irse, pero James la detuvo, por segunda vez en la noche _

_-Lo siento Lil- Evans- Lily levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad – Muy bien, como tú dices, nuestros apodos "faltados de imaginación" tienen demasiado que ver con nuestros animagos-James notó que Lily iba a replicar –Ya sé que te había dicho que no todos somos animagos, y es verdad, mira… ¿Has notado que Remus se enferma cada luna llena? _

_-¿Estás tratando de decirme que Remus es un licántropo? _

_-Le has pillado Lily- dijo, y acto seguido le hizo una pequeña reverencia – La verdad es que me impresiona tu rapidez para entender las cosas, Bueno, continúo, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, los cuatro hemos sido amigos, y después de un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de esto que te estoy contando Evans, probablemente Remus pensaba que si nosotros lo sabíamos nos íbamos a alejar de él, pero fue todo lo contrario mi estimada colega, lo apoyamos y nos hicimos animagos para hacerle compañía_

_-Sinceramente, creo que me equivoqué con tigo Potter- dijo la joven pelirroja mirándolo con una sonrisa_

_- ¿De verdad, Lily?_

_-Sí, creo que le has puesto bastante empeño para crear una historia tan creativa y difícil de creer –James puso una mueca de desagrado- No me digas nada Potter, es verdad que Remus puede ser un licántropo, pero entonces Dumbledore lo sabría y-_

_-Sé que lo sabe Evans, el ayudó a Lunático a estar en el colegio, por eso plantaron el sauce boxeador, para que nadie escuchara las transformaciones ¿Alguna otra duda, Evans?- Lily se quedó helada, aunque era difícil de creer, todo encajaba._

_-Así que por eso Lunático, ¿eh? – dijo, arqueando una ceja – Entonces, Cornamenta, tu eres qué, ¿un ciervo? – Lily lanzó un grito, ya que en el lugar en el que estaba su acompañante, apareció un ciervo "un hermoso ciervo" pensaba Lily –Eres… un lindo ciervo James- dijo Lily levemente sonrojada _

_- Sí, lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas Evans – Dijo, volviendo a su forma humana, y haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia a lo que decía, pero al ver la expresión de Lily se arrepintió de haberlo dicho- Era broma, ¿no aguantas una broma Lily?_

_-No viniendo de ti Potter, y para ti soy Evans, no creo haberte dado a confianza como para decirme Lily_

_-Creo que contándote mis secretos merezco un poco de cariño de tu parte _

_-En tus Sueños Potter- le dijo Lily de forma altanera y bastante molesta_

_-Créeme que si Evans_

_-¡Eres un idiota! Y sigue contando que aún no terminas Potter_

_-Muy bien mi capitán, como verás Lily, Canuto y Colagusano_

_-Canuto… Can-uto… ¿un perro?_

_-Exacto Evans, un abominable perro negro y feo- Lily soltó una carcajada, y James sonrió al verla feliz_

_- Colagusano… aquí me pillaste Potter… _

_-Una rata_

_-Ya veo –Lily puso una mueca de asco, ella simplemente odiaba los ratones, y cualquier animal que se arrastrara – Gracias por tu explicación Potter, pero esto lo único que me explica es que eres un egocéntrico traidor._

_-¿Qué? Espera… Lily, digo, Evans, ¿por qué crees eso de mí?_

_-Tú simplemente me has dicho esto porque te amenacé con decirle a la Profesora McGonagall Potter_

_-No entendiste nada Evans –dijo de forma amenazante y perdiendo la paciencia –Has lo que quieras Lily, sí Lily, porque yo confié en ti al decirte esto, me da exactamente igual que le digas a McGonagall que soy un animago, no lo hice por mí, lo hice por Remus, yo sé que tú sabías que era un licántropo, ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Me vale Potter, aunque tengas razón_

_-NO ENTIENDES NADA EVANS, YO CONFIÉ EN TI ¡PORQUE TE AMO LILY! PENSÉ QUE SI SABÍAS LO DE REMUS ENTENDERÍAS, SÍ ARRIESGUÉ QUE ME EXPULSARAN COMO TU ESTÁS A PUNTO DE DELATARME, PERO NO ME IMPORTA ¿SABES POR QUÉ, LILY? PORQUE AYUDÉ A UN AMIGO Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLO ECHO- James estaba tan enfadado que se fue, dejando a Lily pasmada de la impresión "Es…un buen amigo"_

-Lily, ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade con migo este sábado?

-No lo creo James – James solo pensaba que escuchar su nombre viniendo de la pelirroja era hermoso

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo mucha tarea, y… no creo que- James la detuvo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-Mírame a los ojos

Y así se quedaron, ninguno sabe exactamente sí estuvieron segundos, minutos, o tal vez horas, pero fueron los más valiosos que hayan pasado

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos Lily

-Todo el mundo me lo dice James, son verdes- James negó con la cabeza -¿No son verdes? Entonces, ¿De qué color son según tú?

-Son verdes- Lily rodó los ojos –Verde Esmeralda, un esmeralda precioso para una pelirroja preciosa – la joven se sintió halagada y sólo atinó a sonreír y sonrojarse

-Tus ojos también son preciosos James

-No lo creo… son café, muy comunes –Esta vez, Lily negó con la cabeza- ¿No qué? ¿O tienes un tic que siempre niegas todo?

-No seas idiota James, no tengo un tic –fingió seriedad, pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba- Solo quería decir que tus ojos no son café

-Pues mi querida dama… tienes que revisarte los ojos, son café

-No James… son ámbar – James la miró fijamente con una mueca de incredulidad, como si le hubiese dicho que se iba a casar con Snape

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre café y ámbar?

-Tus ojos son más claros que castaño James, son más amarillos que los normales. Y… eso no quiere decir que me haya fijado en tus ojos Potter – Sí, Lily estaba nerviosa, y se le notaba, ya que, cada vez que James la ponía nerviosa, le decía "Potter". James solo pudo poner una media sonrisa, esa sonrisa de triunfo tan hermosa que tenía loca a todas las chicas (incluyendo a Lily), y… algunos chicos también. –Bu…bueno tengo que irme, ¡adiós!

James quedó pensativo luego de esta revelación, nadie nunca se había fijado en sus ojos, ni siquiera sus anteriores novias, todas decían que tenía los ojos café, _"¿Será que… Lily por fin se está fijando en mí?, ahora me dice James… todo es posible, pero no quiso ir a Hogsmeade con migo, tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas" _Eran los pensamientos que atormentaban al jugador estrella de Quidditch de su casa, iba tan absorto en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando

-James, ¡James! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¡Canuto! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Te estaba diciendo que Lunático quiere ir a Hogsmeade a comprar chocolate, ya sabes, el pobre está un poco loco por su chocolate, y podemos aprovechar de ir a Zonko a comprar algunas cosas para molestar a Filch, o ir a Las Tres Escobas para tomarnos unas bebidas y traer de contrabando aquí, pero Colagusano quiere ir al correo a mandarle una carta a su novia, no sé, yo digo que Peter se vaya solo mientras nosotros hacemos lo demás y-

-Canuto…

-Dime mi querido Cornamenta, ¿en qué puedo serte útil?

-¿De qué color son mis ojos?

Fin! :D ojala les haya gustado, no sé si me salió bien o no… dejen reviews! :D así me ayudan a mejorar como escritora ^^


End file.
